


Oh What Fun It Is to Ride

by gryffindorJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Dress Up, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-13
Updated: 2007-12-13
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ





	Oh What Fun It Is to Ride

The burgundy leather felt smooth across his bare hips tracing up his back. “Remind me again why I’m doing this,” James said as Sirius began to slip the harness over his messy hair.

“All reindeer wear harnesses at Christmas,” Sirius grinned slipping the bit into James’s mouth.

“I’m not a reindeer! I’m a stag!” James yelled spitting the bit out in protest. 

“I know but at this time of year you are _my_ reindeer driving _my_ sleigh.”

“Who said you get to be Santa Claus?”

“You’re an awfully pushy bottom Prongs,” Sirius cooed, “and forgetful; you let me pick your outfit.”

“A harness is not an outfit! AND I NEVER AGREED TO SILVER BELLS ON IT!” James yelled and the bells jingled with a happy sound that contrasted his angry tone. 

“A Christmas reindeer harness needs bells,” Sirius said with an evil grin, putting the bit back into James’s mouth, then tightening the reins so that James could no longer protest verbally. But he grunted and muttered something indistinctly as Sirius lightly whipped the reins on his bare flesh.

“What was that?” Sirius said stooping next to James so they were face to face. 

“I said, ‘Careful, they make harnesses for dogs as well!’” James annunciated past the silver bit.

“I know. I get to wear mine next,” Sirius said with an eager grin that James returned. “Now quiet down and let me ride you like a good boy.”


End file.
